


Tu mente que despega

by Col0129



Series: Inside coco [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Inside Out (2015), My First Fanfic, Other, Pixar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Col0129/pseuds/Col0129
Summary: Everybody has little voices inside their heads, even skeletons still have them, and that's not exeption for hector rivera,In his final hours, his emotions will try to guide him, but by thr force of the destiny he finds a living kid, his emotions will have to help him to try to go back home.This is the history of coco, from the inside out





	Tu mente que despega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to the coco x inside out fanfic crossover, the movie coco has produced a lot of crazy, but remarkable au's, but I think that crossover aren't so frequent, so a crossover between the two pixar films that crushed our feels and turned them to dust would be fun.
> 
> This crossover fanfic takes places in the movie coco, and the story is the same, but is told by the emotion's point of view, more specific, hector's emotions.
> 
> I also wanted to make something clear, in the movie we see that the characters sometimes use words in spanish, so for this moment, the emotions are going to have their name translated to spanish: the names are
> 
> Joy- Alegria
> 
> Sadness-tristeza
> 
> Fear-temor
> 
> Anger-furia
> 
> Disgust-desagrado
> 
>  
> 
> So now that this is clean, now take a seat and read this more EMOTIONal story

-Are you sure this is going to work?-said tristeza- if I remember, we tried this plan like 5 times, or more...

Yes!!!! She is right!!!-said temor-" all of those attemps always ends in failure, what if we fall of!!!" He screamed, while he pressed some buttons on the controls, making Hector feel worried and insecure about the plan.

Oh, come on guys!!!, they always say "la tercera es la vencida!!!" Alegria said while he was looking in the screen,seeing as hector made his way throught the line, waiting to make another attemp to cross.

"Alegria, this is the fifth time we tried to dress like frida kahlo, It never works!!!" Said desagrado "this plan is just an insult!!! Our plans are getting worse and worse!!!" Said furia, all the emotions, exept alegria were exeptical about the plan's sucess.

Guys!!! Just stay positive!!!, we are going to cross the bridge, we are going home!!! And we are goig to see our coco!!! Even if it kills us!!" Joy said, while he was in a couch "alegria... if you didn't know... we are dead..." answered desagrado "but what if she doesn't recognizes us?, I doubt if she still remember us" said sadness "she won't recognizes us idiot!!! She won't see us, at least if we cross..." furia said," guys... I don't want to begin a figh- " said alegria, but he was interrupted by a voice in the outside world.

"Next"

Oh no!!!! We are next!!! Wha-what should we do? Questioned miedo as he tried to reach the controls, but the emotion with a yellow and black charro suit stopped him. "don't worry" said alegria as he pressed two buttons and pulled a lever " I got this" "ok, but be sure to act casual!! So they won't see us" said desagrado "of course they'll se us!!!, we are dressed as the great frida kahlo!!! This plan is anything but casual!!" Shout furia "this is going to be a disaster "said tristeza, as she drop herself in the floor.

Hector began to act as frida to convince the officer to let him crose, but it wasn't an easy task

Yes, it is I, frida kahlo, shall we skip the scanner, I'm in so many ofrendas, it'll just overwhelm your blinky thingie!!

But the officer didn't stopped the scanning, all the emotions were already complaining.

As expected, the machine maded that sound, indicating the lack of a photo in the other side.

"Wow, this plan is going reeeallly good" said desagrado "this was going to happen" said tristeza "what now?" Said temor"

"Oh I know, let's punch her and escape!!! Said anger as he made his way to the controls, but he was stopped by alegria

"Come on furia, we haven't used plan B"alegria said as he pull a different level "oh yeah? What's that plan? Complained disgust "we'll apologize for that, no one can resist one of our apologies!!!, most of the time" said alegria, everyone in HQ saw the screen, seeing hector trying to apologize the oficer.

no photo on an ofrenda, no crossing the bridge.

"Alegria? What now?" Said temor "I know this was going to be another failure" said sadness "we are a failure"

"Well.... um eh.. "mumbled alegria, he wasn't sure what to say to his coworkers, but he had an idea.

"Well...we have a plan C, this plan NEVER fails to us" alegria said "and the plan is... RUN!!!" he said as he dragged a level, making hector escape from the officer, running to the bridge.

NOOO!!!" screamed miedo "we can't escape!!! This is terrible, please alegria!!! Stop this!!!"

"There's no way back!!!!! We are crossing tonight " said alegria, as he keep holding firmly the level, hector was crossing the bridge, but in a couple of seconds, he was already getting buried under marigold petals.

Oh no no no no no no!!! Said alegria, as he saw the screen getting covered by marigold" "oh Dios mio!!! Marigold petals are entering our mouth!!! Thats disgusting!!! Said the purple-dressed emotion, as she pressed randomly any button she could find, to try to stopped the marigold from entering.

Stupid security guards!!! This is excellent!!!" Shout furia, as he slamed the controls, making hector fell more frustraded , but that didn't stop the officers from taking him back to the land of the dead.

"Oh no!!! The people are judging us!!!"said temor "they are probably thiking we want to steal something!!! This is embarrazing!! Complained desagrado.

"This is it, that was our last chance" said tristeza, as she face-palmed the floor, the other emotions began to argue about what to do.

"There is anything left to do!!! "Temor yelled "we won't figure out what to do if you don't stop screaming!!!" Complained desagrado.

"Guys, pease, this isn't over!!!, we can do something, we can figure out a new plan, we... just need time" said alegria, as his smile slowly faded as he saw that hector was being dragged to an office by two officers.

Time is what we don't have!!!! Shouted anger, as he pressed some buttons in the console and pulled a lever "he has a point!!!! We probably have just a few hours before we... before we.. " mumbled fear, but he didn't wanna say that word, something that would happen to them.

"Dissapear" said sadness, "... headquakes are getting stronger, the mind is litteraly falling down!!! "Yelled temor "yeah, It's also horrible when memories fall of the shelves, it's just horrible"added desagrado "if hector suffers the final death, we will go with him... for sure"

"We are all condemned to dissapear into nothing, like all of our shantytown familia passed through and are going to pass, this is... just d - depressing" said tristeza, as the blue emotion began to cry and sob "we are all dommed to despair and suffering!!! This... this wouldn't happened if we never left home... we are horrible.."

"Uhh, someone calm her, If this are our final hours, I don't wanna be all soaked with tears" complained disgust, as she tried to clean her dress, now a little soaked by tears of tristeza "oh come on!!! Just stop her!!!" Furia complained too.

"Tristeza, we don't have time for this, it's not time to cry, we will superate this" said alegria, as he raised tristeza from the floor "I can't help it alegria, crying is my only way to process emotional distress" said tristeza, a little distressed and worried "uhh, fine, but just don't flood HQ, ok?"

"Uhhh alegria? We kinda need you here" yelled furia, making alegria go back to the console , he raised his sight to the mind eye, seeing the outside world, by now, an officer was enumerating each one of the "crimes" that hector did.

"Uhhh, all of these laws are useless!!!! They even have a law about unibrowns!!! Why they don't just make more useful ones" shouted furia, as he pulled a lever, his head has flaming up by this point "rules like, I don't know, like lock up song thieves, or something like that!!! That would help us.

Furia, don't get ernesto in this argue!!! Alegria shouted, he didn't like the other emotions to talk bad stuff about ernesto, although the other emotions now hate him, and also influencing hector to hate him to in a way, he still though that ernesto cared, at least a little, about them.

"Uhh, whatever" furia said, while those two emotions were "arguing" temor, tristeza y desagrado were still watching what was happening in the real world, they heard the officer say.

You need to clean up your act amigo.

Amigo, that word caused something in alegria, he suddenly had an idea, he went to where the emotions kept the idea bulbs, he had to search a lot because the holders were totally full of ideas, but he found it, and runned to the console, then, he placed the ideabulb in the console, inserting that idea in hector's head, the idea was accepted by hector.

"Ahhh, alegria? What idea was that?" Desagrado said, as she watched with a concerned look the screen, showing hector trying to "befriend" the officer.

"Ahhh, nothing important, I just had the awesome idea of convince the officer, to help us cross!!!!" Alegria said, as he was pressing very quikly the buttons in his part of the console "what? We still have that idea?? The last time we tried that, we almost ended with a broken bone!!!!" Temor said, as his, and the other emotion's looks were filling with concern and worry as they saw that the "befriend thing" wasn't working

"Uhhh, that's it!!!! Let me try it!!!"Said furia as he pressed a button on the console, fear did the same thing, making hector fell more worried. The emotions saw as he changed his tactic, and tried to use de la cruz as a tool to convince the officer, but it didn't work, instead, the officer launched hector's head, and in a way, his emotions, through the room, but hector's hands grabbed his head.

Ahhhh!!!! No No No No!!!! Yelled temor, as he pressed very quickly the buttons and pulled levers, making hector freak out. "It's ok fear, he grabbed his head.

Then, the officer gave hector a warning, and said that he wanted to visit his living family, this particular comment caused furia to be very angry "excellent!!! This is just great!!! Everyone shows that they can cross, and we still can't, this is unfair!!!" He yelled "furia, calmed down, this is not that bad, it could have been worse" alegria said, as he look over the flames that were building up in furia's head "yeah!!!!! He is right, let's cool the things down, who wants a hug!!! Said temor as he was getting closer to furia to try to hug him, but, as expected, the red emotion took temor by his neck and tried to strangle him "dont . Touch. Meeee!!! "Shouted anger"

"Why this always happens?, I don't understand" said tristeza, but she was cut off when she heard someone following them from behind when hector was leaving.

"This always happens, for 117 years and counting!!!" Yelled desagrado, but, she also heard someone talking to them from the back.

Hey, hey, you really know the la cruz?

"Uh, why our last day on earth has to be the worst one!!!! " said desagrado, she then tried to pressed a button to avoid the conversation, but, when hector turned his body, he saw something that would be difficult to forget, he saw a living kid, with a red hoddie, desagrado and tristeza noticed him first.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DIOS MIO!!!!" They both yelled, making all the other emotions jump and look ag them "guys, whats going o- OH DIOS MIO!!!! A LIVING KID!!!" alegria yelled, the words "living kid were processed by temor, he look to the screen, and in a pair of miliseconds, he was screaming and pressing buttons like a maniac, furia had to let him go.

"My god!!! A living kid!!! What should we do!!!! Ahhhh!!! "He said, when they calmed down they heard the boy saying that he was alive and that he needed ernesto de la cruz's blessing to return home.

"That's weirdly specific" hector and all of his emotions said at the same time, the kid then told him that he was ernesto's great-great grandpa, all of hector's emotions gasped, very confused of what was going on, they ignored the fact that hector's eyes fell on his mouth "teto has a great-great grandson!!!???" Shouted alegria "that's impossible!!!!" "Well, knowing him, he likes women A LOT, so, this was meant to happen..."said desagrado "this is going on strange ways" said tristeza

Suddenly, alegria had an idea, and he began to search it "those ideas are trash!!!" Furia said "they never work..."complemented tristeza "guys, these ideas might be useful someday, we just don't know when we might need them!!!,'like this one" alegria said as she inserted the idea in the console.

"If this kid is sent to the land of the living, he might take us with him!!!!" Joy said, as he waited to see if the idea was accepted, but the idea wasn't accepted, it ejected itself from the console and hitted furia in the eye "auu!!!" Yelled furia "ups, perdon" said alegria, an idea getting rejected didn't happened so much.

"Wait, I just had another idea" he said as he went and finded another idea and inserted it, but this time, it was accepted "now what idea was that?" Tristeza said "well, now that I think it, i'm not sure if a blessing can transport skeletons, but I think that it can transport a foto, so, if we guide him to de la cruz, he can make an ofrenda, put our foto, so we can cross over, and see coco!!!! Who's with me" said joy, in a happy mood, but the other emotions weren't sure.

Are you sure this is going to help? Disgust ask, with a very worried face

Of course it will work, besides, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to mrntion some details:
> 
> -in the fanfic, all of the emotions have some changes after the change between life and death.
> 
> -all of them now have a more "glowy" appereance, like joy
> 
> -they also have their host's facial markings, for example, all of hector's emotions have bright-colored facial markings.
> 
> About each emotion's clothes we have:
> 
> Alegria: he has a mariachi suit, with black and gold, very similar to hector's suit, he also has his goatee.
> 
> Temor: he has a white shirt with black pants with suspenders, and has brown shoes, also has the goatee.
> 
> Furia: he has the same outfit of temor, but he has boots instead of shoes, he also has a little goatee.
> 
> Desagrado: she has a purple dress, black boots, and her hair is tainted a little with purple, she looks very similar to Imelda.
> 
> Tristeza: she has a long, blue dress, similar to desagrado's dress, she also has a blue flower in her hair.


End file.
